


Adding Another One to the Family

by TiredNyx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Big Sister Wanda Maximoff, Comics/Movie Crossover, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Gen, Male Michelle Jones, Mama Spider, Slightly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-12-07 17:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredNyx/pseuds/TiredNyx
Summary: 2028. 12 years have passed since the Civil War. All is really well, actually. Thanos never happened, the Avengers are back together, and everyone has their happy ending. Penny Parker, age 27, graduate of MIT, along with Ned Leeds, Michael Jones, Riri Williams (Who graduated long before them), Harley Keener, and Kamala Khan, have their future. A happy future.《Now updated with extra work and corrected sentences to today!》





	Adding Another One to the Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Grass is Greener Inside Your Heart (And I'll Be There if it Falls Apart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445932) by [doctornineandthreequarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters). 

2028.

Its been 12 years since the Avengers Civil War.

Things were not so smooth at first. Tony had been working on amending the Accords a few months after Siberia. It just didn't feel right. Tony was all alone in the Tower and/or compound. He would get the visits from Penny, Pepper would be with him and visits from Rhodey, but it didn't feel the same. 

Eventually, he did manage to pardon the Rouge Avengers for their crimes two years later. Shortly after, they met Penny. She managed to keep Spider-Girl a secret for while. But when the rest did find out, they were angry at Tony. He brought a child to fight with, and against, the Avengers. Apologies were made, a lot of apologies, but all was good in the end.

Penny had been like angel sent from Jesus himself. Penny had a bond with practically everyone. Especially to Nat and Wanda.

Penny and Wanda were very close. Wanda had gained the ability to heal others with her powers, so she would heal Penny's wounds from her patrols in Queens. After Wanda had lost Pietro, her twin brother, she was left devastated and broken. Being the only member of her family left didn't do her any favors. When she met Penny, that hole in her heart began fixing itself. Well, the Avengers of course helped repair it as well.

Honestly, Penny reminded the Scarlett Witch of Pietro. Stubborn, brave and sometimes dumb, if Wanda was to be accurate. 

Nat was training Penny in hand-to-hand combat. Saying her fighting skills could be better (At least that was her excuse to get to know her). After Clint had got her away from the Red Room, she knew for a fact that she could never have children. How could she anyway? This life she led was dangerous, and to bring a child into it? No more needed to be said. 

However, when Penny literally swung into her life (Seriously, she was out on the field and Spider-Girl ran into her), Natasha has been looking out her since then. She would take her out for ice cream when she had a bad day, and many other things. 

Whenever she would also have a nightmare, either Nat or Wanda (sometimes both) would burst into her room and attempt to soothe her down. 

Of course, they aren't the only ones with a strong bond with Penny. 

After granted off house arrest, Scott and Clint visited the compound. Actually, Clint pretty much moved back in to the Avengers Tower. Scott was the one who regularly visited. Along with Hope Van Dyne, as well. Now, Scott and Hope are married. But back then, they were still dating.

Scott came by with Cassie, his daughter, and the two bonded immediately. Cassie went as far as to call her Aunt Penny, despite not being much older. Now that Tony thinks about it, they're always seen together. 

When questioned they would say, "Us bugs gotta stick together."

Tony looked unimpressed, "Spiders are arachnids." Penny just shrugged at the mention.

Penny had offered to babysit Clint's kids while he was out. Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel Barton often came with Clint to the Tower or compound. Penny would also tutor them in the subjects they're struggling with. The kids enjoyed hanging around Penny. 

Sam, Bucky, and Penny would have meaningless prank wars. Penny was a bit hard to prank, thanks to her spider-sense. Although, they would usually end with a truce and just hang out. 

Penny would also help Steve and Bucky with modern technology. This occurs often, actually. There was a situation where the two soldiers were taken to a supermarket, where they complained about the prices. Penny tried to explain that it wasn't The Great Depression anymore, but the statement had fallen on deaf ears.

Then there is the other kids. Except, they're heroes like Penny. 

The first she met was Riri Williams. 

Riri made her debut in a replica of the IronMan suit. People first wondered if it was Tony flying around Brooklyn protecting the innocents, like when Iron Man made his debut. Tony was shocked when he found out that a 15 year old girl, student at MIT, built a semi-functional replica of the Iron Man suit. Tony offered to help out Riri create a better version of her suit. She accepted and became IronHeart. Riri and Penny first met at the Tower when Tony had both invited them. They got along really well. 

Next Penny met was Harley Keener. 

Tony got a call from Harley in Tennessee, saying he would come visit. He didn't even wait for Tony to respond, he hung up then dipped. Tony told Penny afterwards. Harley arrived later on. Penny and Harley discussed about the topic of mechanics, although Penny was more into biochemistry. They also talked about how much of an old man Tony is. 

Last, but not least, is Kamala Khan. 

Kamala, as Penny discovered later on, is an Inhuman. More research they discovered was that S.H.I.E.L.D had dealt with the situation of Inhumans. Terrigenesis is what creates ordinary people to Inhumans. Fish pills had contained samples of DNA that configured a human's DNA to that of one with powers.

Penny had offered to help train Kamala to use her powers to help New Jersey. With the ability to embiggen certain limbs of her body, she protects the innocents as Ms. Marvel. 

Combined with her friends, Ned Leeds, and Michael Jones, they are all friends and do normal teenager stuff. Well. As normal as it can be, with all three girls in their group are super heroes. 

Eventually, after graduating high school (MIT for Riri), the three were announced as official Avengers. Still having identies a secret. Can't be too careful. 

Penny finally achieved the courage to ask MJ out, although it ended up having MJ ask Penny out instead because she just couldn't think of the right words.

They started dating for a few years. After they graduated MIT a year later, MJ popped the big question. To which, Penny excitedly said yes. There were tears. 

They both got married next year. All of the Avengers got invited, including the Defenders (Matt Murdock/Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and Danny Rand/Iron Fist).

Morgan was the flower girl, Ned was MJ's best man, surprisingly, and yet not kinda, and Wanda was Penny's maid of honor.

(If anyone asks, Jessica did NOT shed a tear. Or any in general.)

Oh, wait! Morgan!

Morgan H. Stark was born on May 19th, 2018, after Pepper announced she was pregnant. Soon afterwards, Penny had been given the role of an older sister, as well as Wanda. A lot of tears were shed.

Ever since then, Morgan had been a gift of light in the compound. Her first words were "mssr strk", and everyone had a field day with that one. Tony had begged Penny to call him "Tony" afterwards.

Now, we take a look at the present. Spider-Girl had essentially become Spider-Woman, Penny and MJ had moved into a house, in Queens, and near the tower, Ned and Betty got married, so did Bruce and Nat, Scott and Hope. Everything is good.

* * *

Today, Penny and MJ are visiting the Tower for a family dinner. They are driving to the Tower now.

"I'm just nervous, MJ." Penny said.

"Nervous how?" MJ replied, eyes on the road. 

"I'm worried at how they will react." Penny answered, with worry clear in her tone.

MJ raised an eyebrow and said, "I think it'll be great news. We haven't exactly heard any good ones lately." 

"Or any bad news." 

"That's fair."

"Still though." MJ continued. "This will knock em off the table. Besides, we already told May, we just need to tell them. How hard can it be?" 

"You don't really know them too well, MJ." Penny retorted. 

"You sound as if they're gonna kick you out of the Avengers." MJ snorted. 

When he got no response, he quickly glanced over to see Penny wearing a worried expression on her face. 

"Wait, seriously?" MJ asked in disbelief. 

"I'm an Avenger now, MJ. What would happen if there was a mission? Don't get me wrong, I'm excited for this, I'm just worried how this will affect everything I do." Penny rambled. 

MJ placed a soft hand on Penny's. 

"Penny, everything will be fine. If anything were to happen, me, Ned, and the rest will be here. But, nothing wrong will happen. I promise." 

They both share a smile, then MJ continued driving, leaving them in a comfortable atmosphere. 

* * *

"Clint, stop trying to give Cassie alcohol!" Hope shouted. She took the drink out of Cassie's hands, and proceeds to dump the drink into the sink.

Cassie just looked confused. Clint just waved a hand to Hope. "C'mon, let the kid drink! It barley has any alcohol, its mainly soda anyways." 

"Dude, you have your own kids." Scott came by and said.

"Two of which are old enough to drink. I'd let them drink around 15, if there were adults around." Clint pointed out.

"Don't let Cassie drink, Clint." Hope warned.

Clint groaned. "Fine."

Scott and Hope walked off, leaving Clint to his drink. Cassie still looked confused, that is when Cooper came up to her. She glanced at him, "Is he always like this?" Cooper just shrugged at her. "Sometimes." 

The common room is the one mainly filled with people.

Morgan, Nate, Lila and Riri are playing on the Nintendo Switch, Mario Kart 8, while Clint, Sam, Tony, Rhodey, Kamala, and Scott waited patiently for their turn.

Harley is having a conversation with Wanda. Nat hasn't come up from the training room with Steve and Bucky, and Bruce, Hope who came back from scolding the archer, and Vision are watching the game play out.

Shuri and T'Challa have not arrived yet, neither have Penny and MJ. They all waited patiently for the people who have yet to arrive.

"Yes! I won!" Morgan cheered, and Nate groaned.

"Dang. Would've had first in the bag, if you didn't have a banana peel."

Lila and Riri share a glance in shock. "Seriously, how are you this good?" Lila questioned in said shock.

"Practice.~" Morgan slyly said to the losers of the game.

"Yeah, right. I call blasphemy." Riri retorted. 

"Don't know, kid. Maybe Morgan is just better." Sam defended.

"Yeah, you kept falling off of the course at some turns. It's not even that hard to stay on the road." Kamala added. 

Riri gave a look of disbelief, as the results screen shows Rainbow Road, SNES, on 200 cc.

"It honestly can't be that hard to beat two ten year olds." Rhodey continued on.

"You'd be surprised." Lila said

Tony, and Scott are the ones who take a try next, getting the contollers Riri and Lila used. Scott and Clint rock-paper-scissored for who gets the controller. Scott won. Before they could get with the next match, Penny and MJ walked through the doors of the common room. 

"Hey, everyone!" Penny greeted everyone present. MJ gave a small wave and a hello.

"Hey, Pen. How've you been?" Tony greeted, and got up to hug Penny. 

Penny obliged to his embrace. "It's been good, Tony." Penny smiled.

MJ and Tony shared a handshake, as Penny went to greet the others. 

"Hey sis, good to see you." Riri said and hugged Penny. 

"Good to see you too, Riri. Lila." Penny replied back, to both Lila and Riri.

Lila smiled and hugged Penny as well.

"Penny!" Morgan happily shrieked, and tackled Penny into a hug.

"Hey, Momo! How've you been? You're not giving your dad a bit of a hard time as usual?"

"Yep!" Morgan grinned.

"Hi, Wanda!" Penny happily said to her, one of many, surrogate sister.

"Hey, Pen." Wanda said back with a hug.

"Hey punk, ready to lose to the world champion of Mario Kart?" Sam sneered.

"You never had that title, and even if you did, you honestly would have lost it years ago." Penny remarked.

Everyone laughed.

"Oh, it's on."

As greetings came and go, Penny and MJ eventually joined the group to playing Mario Kart on the Wii. Kamala and Penny were the common winners, while Scott, Morgan, Nate, Clint, Sam and pretty much everyone else were the not-so common winners.

Penny got her revenge on Sam for the prank that he did two weeks earlier. Sam dumped a bunch of salt in Penny's coffee. Penny then continued to chase Sam around the Tower.

Nat, Steve, and Bucky finally came up from the training room and greeted the newcomers.

"Hey маленький паук, how are you?" Nat said, using her nickname for Penny.

"I'm good, Nat." Penny smiled at her, as they shared a quick hug. Nat gave a small forehead kiss.

Penny greeted Steve and Bucky, and then decided to go help set the table for dinner. 

Pepper was in the kitchen, cooking for the the team. Because there are superheroes with a fast metabolism, there had to be a lot of food. Some food is already made and being kept warm, while Pepper is cooking the rest.

"Hey, Pepper. Do you need help?" Penny said.

A smile appears around the redhead's face, as she says, "Hey sweetheart, and yes I could use some help." Penny smiled back, and helped Pepper.

A few hours later, the Avengers are in the dining room eating their food. Kamala and Penny were having conversation, Scott and Clint were bickering about who got the slice of pizza, Pepper, Hope and Nat had looks of exasperation, MJ was talking to Shuri (Who finally arrived with T'Challa), Morgan and Nate were having a mini food fight, Bruce and T'Challa calmly ate his dinner, while Rhodey chatted with Tony.

After finishing his conversation with Shuri, MJ pulled Penny aside to talk with her. "I think we should tell them now." MJ considered. 

"Now? Are you sure?" Penny questioned.

"Would save a lot of time, besides everyone is nearly done." MJ answered with logic.

Penny looked at MJ warily. Then, she looked out to the dinner table. Everyone she has even known, gathered up at a dinner table talking and eating. Like a family.

And Penny is a part of that family.

"Alright. Let's tell them." 

They both head back, and Penny grabbed her spoon and glass cup, and gently collided the spoon to the cup. This gained everyone's attention. 

"Everyone. I have an announcement to make." Penny said. MJ sat down, which made Penny frown, "MJ, get up here with me, I'm not doing this alone." Penny laughed a little when MJ cursed under his breath, yet continued to stand up head towards his wife.

"So, what's the big announcement, eh?" Clint wondered.

Penny breathed in and out, and then faced everyone.

"I'm pregnant." 

Clint legit fell off his chair, which would've been funny and noticed upon everyone, if they weren't happily shrieking. A lot of congratulations were given. A lot of hugs too. 

"I'm an Aunt?" Morgan asked Penny.

"Yep." Penny grinned. 

Morgan continued to shriek in the hallways, running. Until she ran into a door. 

Wanda, Harley, Riri, Kamala, Cassie, practically every kid at the dinner table, gave a group hug to Penny and MJ. 

Yeah, life is great.

* * *

In sight of celebration, they had dinner turn into a party thanks to Tony. Penny said it was unnecessary, but Tony still did it anyways. 

Penny and MJ are in the middle of a conversation, nearly finishing. 

"Well, I'm not exactly close with my parents. So they're out of option." MJ said, in agreement with Penny's earlier statement. 

"Yeah. They would fill the role perfectly." 

"I believe they will. Go tell them." 

Penny nodded, and went to look for Tony and Natasha. 

After a few minutes, the three found themselves on a balcony of the Tower. Penny informed them that she needed to ask something to the both them.

"Alright, we're both here kid. Is there something you need?" Tony spoke. Before Penny could say anything, Tony spoke up again. "Because if you need anything, we're here. Hell, I'll buy all the stuff you need for babies. I would know, of course." 

Nat rolled her eyes in mirth, "I don't think that's necessary," Tony visibly disagreed with that, when Penny made another comment. "Yeah, I don't need another company to look after." She remembers that Netflix incident way too well. 

Tony blanched as he made wild gestures, "In my defense, you never specified what you wanted." Penny laughed at Tony's amused smirk.

"But we are here for you, маленький паук." Nat assured. 

"I know that, you two." Penny smiled.

"So, why did you need to talk us?" Natasha pressed.

Penny shifted slightly. _How do I word this?_

"Well... MJ and I were talking, nothing to worry about, honest!" Penny reassuringly said.

"I don't exactly have any parents," Penny awkwardly started, "And MJ isn't very close with his, so I was wondering if you two would be alright with my kid calling you guys: Grandpa Tony and Grandma Nat."

Both older Avengers stood there in shock by Penny's words. She wanted them to be the grandparents to her kid?

Penny saw their look, and was immediately taken back by worry.

"If you don't want to be called that, it's alright! Honestly, if it makes you uncomfortable then-!" Penny was cut off by a warming hug by Nat and Tony.

"Yeah, kid." Tony started. Nat continued for them, "We would be honored for your kid to call us their grandparents. We would just have to tell Bruce and Pepper that they're step-grandparents." They all chuckled at that. 

"Great, I'm glad." Penny smiled, very happily as she hugged back.

Yeah. This is their future. 

An overwhelmingly bright and happy future.

* * *

Katherine Antonina Parker-Jones is born on July 15th, 2029, with the best lovingly family with her. 


End file.
